


In Carving Hollows

by Dikhotomia



Series: Whumptober 2k19: FE3H Edition [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day 7 Isolation, Gen, I'm targetting Rhea a lot this month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "She disappears among the crowds when she leaves, her face forgotten as time went on and the world and it's people changed and grew and forgot Saint Seiros' face and her true deeds. She listens to them speak in whispers about legends and about her false scriptures and it sits ugly and sour in her chest and on the back of her tongue.But she made her choice, sat back and thought a head for what was best for Fódlan and it's people. What was best for her people. She guided them all the way she hoped her mother would have. Gentle and distant and unknowingly present."OROver time, Seiros bends.





	In Carving Hollows

It's easy to disappear after the war, after the violence and the bloodshed and the terror. It's easy for her to slip away amid the changes she made in the writings, to warp the history in a favorable light so peace can reign, so her surviving kin can exist without fear of being hunted down and slaughtered like livestock.

_Again. Again. Again._

She doesn't like the silence, but she finds herself relishing in the isolation of it. Of being able to sit back and let the world turn without her, to watch as humanity grows again on false tenants and white lies that she built. War still breaks out again, splinters the continent into three factions, three ruling families, three houses. And she stays out of that, busy with her own quiet projects, with her creations that come and go from the tomb and the Monastery raised in her name.

In her religion.

The Prophet chosen by the Goddess, who carried her words in her heart and her vengeance in her sword.

Seiros didn't ask for it, but she didn't stop it as it happened. 

_She tries. Again. Again. Again --_

_It always ends in failure --_

She disappears among the crowds when she leaves, her face forgotten as time went on and the world and it's people changed and grew and forgot Saint Seiros' face and her true deeds. She listens to them speak in whispers about legends and about her false scriptures and it sits ugly and sour in her chest and on the back of her tongue. 

But she made her choice, sat back and thought a head for what was best for Fódlan  and it's people. What was best for her people. She guided them all the way she hoped her mother would have. Gentle and distant and unknowingly present.

A shadow in a crowd, a shiver of motion that vanished as soon as you tried to focus upon it's face.

_All while she tried to bring her back --_

She learned to expect the disappointment, to pick herself up and try again each time another failed. It still crushed a bit more of her hope, made her think that much harder on what it was she was doing wrong. 

_Don't give up or this isolation will have been for nothing --_

She steps into the public eye again after the years grow to be too many to count and a madness eats away at the edges of her mind. She doesn't want to be alone anymore but loneliness is the only companion she knows, even surrounding herself with humanity, rising to the point of power she had held in distant silent keeps people at arm's length.

Rhea is the same as Seiros, untouchable, unknowable; but she's motherly and kind, speaking gentle words and ushering people through their troubles. She becomes two sides of a newly carved coin, the metal still warm and pliable.

She is still alone.

She still hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [Tumblr](http://dikhotomia.tumblr.com/) and or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
